1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blowtorches, and more particularly to a blowtorch construction which can be easily assembled/disassembled by the end user to facilitate cleaning and repair of the blowtorch.
2. Description of The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blowtorch is shown to comprise: a base plate (A); a support member (B) extending perpendicular to and upward from the base plate (A); a torch head (C) mounted horizontally on one end of the support member (B); and a replaceable gas cylinder (D) having a bottom end resting on the base plate (A). The torch head (C) has a gas outlet (not shown) on its front end, a gas regulator (Cl) provided on its rear end to control the flow of gas through the gas outlet, and a downwardly extending gas inlet (C2) which engages the gas cylinder (D), permitting the controlled release of gas contained by the gas cylinder (D) through the gas outlet.
The main disadvantages of the above disclosed conventional blowtorch are as follows:
1. A protective cover (C3) is integrally formed and extends forward from a front end of the torch head (C). The protective cover (C3) cannot be detached from the torch head (C), making it difficult to clean and repair the torch head (C).
2. The bottom end of the gas cylinder (D) is merely seated on the base plate (A). Accidental disengagement of the gas cylinder (D) from the gas inlet (C2) is likely to happen since the gas cylinder (D) is in a relatively unstable position.
3. To conserve gas, the flame output of the blowtorch must be constantly adjusted since it is not necessary to always maintain a strong flame output. This is done by operating the gas regulator (Cl) to correspondingly adjust gas flow through the gas outlet. When the gas flow is relatively small, the flame output of the blowtorch is relatively weak and can be easily extinguished by strong winds. Once extinguished, the ignition procedure must be repeated, thereby inconveniencing the user.